


Darker Hue

by GreenTea4062



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Lily Evans, BAMF Lily Evans, BAMF Sirius Black, Dark Lily, Dark Sirius, F/M, Lily Is Rionach Gaunt And William Sayre's Descendant, Parselmouth Lily Evans, Parseltongue, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTea4062/pseuds/GreenTea4062
Summary: Sirius finally realised of how much he had lost himself the moment he started considering the idea of not joining Dumbledore.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 24





	Darker Hue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, is this a practical joke or something? Because Sirius Black cannot be 'seriously-serious' about wanting to court her. Right?

Lily couldn't find it within herself to like him. She couldn't even imagine herself with him. 

By him, she meant James Potter.

Yes, Lily Evans couldn't bring herself to love ― she quite frankly hated him ― the one who made her life _difficult_ for the past five years.

Well, maybe _difficult_ was an understatement. Since she could remember (maybe by the end of second year), he had always been chasing after her. So far, she had always said 'no' to his advances.

It wasn't because he was ugly, really. No, everyone with eyes could see he was far from that. Yes, that did mean he was attractive ― but of course to her, James whatever-middle-name Potter was nowhere near 'handsome' either.

The thing is, Lily wasn't even sure she could love a boy and, merlin forbid, marry someone for the rest of her life. 

"Evans! Would you possibly mind if I court you?"

Until Sirius Black came into her life, that is.


End file.
